


I want you to be happier!

by CanadianCat



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, everybody loves jamison™, im still confused why does everyone love jamison, platonic friendship with dad time., please before this gets out of hand., someone stop me., why did i make that joke.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Dad's know most things, and this is definitely the case for Jamison. All he wants is to see his friends be happy and smile, no matter who it is or what it takes. Dae learns this the hard way.





	I want you to be happier!

**Author's Note:**

> For Dae!! I hope you like it! I honestly had fun writing this!!

"Heya there friend!"

"Hi Jammy!"

Jamison's mouth slowly turned into a frown. She knew he hated that nickname. Why did she keep pestering him with it?

"Come on in!"

He smiled again, ignoring the name now. The girl laughed as she walked in, finding the father's slight disappointment oddly amusing. She patted his back as she walked by, sitting on the couch.

"Aw, you know you love the nickname."

"Shut it Daezzle."

Dae softly giggled, looking up at him.

"Was that..a joke on dazzle?"

"An attempt at one, yes."

"That was so good oh my god!"

Jamison smiled widely, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

"Why thank you! I'm here all day."

Dae looked away from him after a bit, sighing sadly. She kicked her legs in a steady pattern, looking lost in thought.

"Hey..what's up?"

Jamison sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He began to worry about her after a bit of silence. She seemed to be extremely zoned out, barely being able to hear him. Tears then began to slowly fall down her face as she softly whimpered.

"Dae. What's wrong?"

He patted her shoulder, snapping her back into reality. She wiped her tears away quickly and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Jamison gave her a look of pure concern, and slowly brought her in for a hug.

"Hey. Something is wrong. I'm a dad, and you can't hide sadness from a dad. Ask Liana. But something's wrong. And you're absolutely free to tell me."

He rubbed her back comfortingly, as she softly cried into his chest.

"Or you don't have to tell me. It's fine. Crying it out is an option as well."

She decided to choose the latter, and just continued crying into the mans chest. This definitely wasn't planned. And to her it was quite embarrassing as well. Jamison just sighed and continued rubbing her back, humming softly as if he was trying to soothe her. She felt like a little kid, but the Jamison was used to taking care of kids anyway. He did have one of his own after all, and he had gotten used to taking care of her anxiety issues. After a few minutes, she was finally done. Dae slowly lifted herself up and fell over to the other side of the couch, her eyes still red and puffy.

"You got all the tears out kiddo?"

"Y-Yeah."

Dae hiccuped softly, catching her breath.

"You need a little cheer up now? I could use some work on my jokes."

"Sure. Go for it Jammy."

"Alright. Be prepared."

Dae already laughed at that, as Jamison cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't even say a joke yet!"

"I know! Why do I have to be prepared for jokes?"

"There's a storm coming, just you wait."

"Oh nooo whatever will I dooo?"

She 'whined' sarcastically, slowly sitting up.

"Bring it on, sad dad."

"Alright. But you should know better than to challenge a dad at jokes."

He cracked his fingers, as Dae leaned against the edge of the couch. How many did he have?

"What lies at the bottom of the ocean and twitches? A nervous wreck!"

She softly giggled at that one, adjusting herself and getting comfy.

\--It's joke time.--

"How much money does a pirate pay for corn? A buccaneer!"

"Don't interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you'll hear some crosswords."

"I'm a big fan of whiteboards, I find them quite re-markable!"

"Why was King Arthur's army too tired to fight? It had too many sleepless knights!"

"What's country's capital has the fastest growing population? Ireland, it's always Dublin."

"I asked my french friend if she likes to play video games, she said "Wii"!"

"Yesterday a clown held open the door for me! It was such a nice Jester!"

"The machine at the coin factory suddenly stopped working with no explanation. It doesn't make any cents!"

"I was going to make myself a belt made out of watches, but then I realized it would be a waist of time."

"Did you hear about the auto body shop that just opened? It comes highly wreck-a-mended!"

"All these sea monster jokes are just Kraken me up!"

"Why can't you run through a campground? You can only ran, because it's past tents."

"What do you call a thieving alligator? A crookodile!"

"What do you call a bee that can't make up it's mind? A maybe!"

"What do you call a pig that does karate? A pork chop!"

"Why did the banana go to the doctor? It wasn't peeling well."

"What do you call an alligator in a vest? An Investigator!"

\--Joke time over.--

By the end of it, Dae had fallen over again and was laughing like a maniac. Jamison grinned happily and helped his friend up.

"There. You feel better now?"

"Absolutely! Thanks Jammy!"

"No problem Miss.Chevrolet!"

He took her in for a hug, as both of them happily laughed over the joke-fest that had just happened.


End file.
